Fate
by xblissfuloblivion
Summary: Neela left Ray to move back to England. Now 5 years on Ray's married and gets a job offer to work in England. What happens when they run into each other again...will sparks fly?
1. Prolugue

**Title:** Fate

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ER.

**Summary:** Neela left Ray to move back to England. Now 5 years on Ray's married and gets a job offer to work in England. What happens when they run into each other again will sparks fly again???...

**Notes:** Nothing to do with the current ER timeline.

**AN:** I've just started to go over all these chapters to edit some of the grammatical errors I made in it, chapter 20 should be (hopefully) up in a few days because I would really like to be finishing this story soon. As much fun as I had writing it I think it's time to finally come to a close :)

* * *

**PROLUGUE**

Ray Barnett stood there motionlessly watching her retreating back until it disappeared from his view. That was it. She was running away and he was just letting her, he was letting her walk out of his life forever.

She told him she'd promise to keep in touch _that was a big load of bullshit_ and both of them knew it. She was never going to call him or send him the occasional letter. She got to start her life fresh and he was left to remember alone about what they had and what she was too scared to admit.

He felt a tear fall down his face. He quickly brushed it away. He was not going to do this, he was not going to let her do this to him he was going to forget about her. _Yes_, he _was_ going to forget about her. He turned on his heel and stalked out of the airport leaving everything they had behind…

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Review Please!_


	2. Chapter 1

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 1 **

_5 years later _

"Barnett, welcome back." Frank said as Ray made his way to the front desk to punch in.

"Good to be back." Ray stated.

"That is a definite lie, man. You'd much rather be sunbathing with your wife in Hawaii then stuck here." Morris told him joining the conversation.

Ray laughed.

"Fine you caught me." he said.

"So how was the honeymoon?" Sam asked.

"Fantastic." Ray replied with a smile.

"So, Sara ready to divorce you as yet?" Morris asked.

"I hope not." Ray stated.

"Man she's too good for you." Morris told him as he picked up a chart and began walking away.

"Well, thank you." Ray said sarcastically.

"Welcome back, Ray." Weaver said walking past him.

"Thanks." he said.

"Well, your funs over now get back to work." she called out to him as she continued to walk away.

Ray groaned.

"God when is she going to retire." he stated to Sam.

Her eyes widened in alarm and she pointed behind him to where Weaver was standing.

"I heard that, Barnett." she commented staring him down.

Ray jumped a mile, his eyes widening before he quickly grabbed a chart and dashed off not waiting to see or hear what she said and did next.

8888

Ray was finishing up stitching a patient when his pager went off.

"Well, Mrs Jones you're done." he told her.

He headed to the front desk.

"Who paged me?" he asked Sam as he signed out his patient.

"Umm…Weaver did." she told him.

"_Weaver?!"_ Ray squeaked with a hint of fear in his voice.

Sam turned to him and began to laugh.

"You're still scared about what happened this morning!" she exclaimed.

"Hell I'm scared you know what that woman's capable off." Ray cried out.

"Well good luck!" Sam stated as Ray began walking to her office.

He turned and glared back at her before continuing on his way praying for his life.

8888

He knocked meekly on her door.

"Come in." she called.

He opened it.

"Barnett, you took your time" she commented.

"Sorry, I had to sign a patient out" he told her.

"Mmhmm…well you're probably wondering why I called you down here?" she asked.

He nodded with a scared look on his face.

She laughed.

"Don't worry this is not about this morning. If I fired everyone I heard saying that they'd probably hardly be anyone working here right now." she said reassuringly.

He sighed in relief and couldn't help but smile at her remark.

"The reason I called you down here is because I got a call from an old friend who used to be the Chief of ER at London General Hospital and he told me that their looking for a new person for that position there." she said.

"And…?" Ray questioned curiously.

"And they asked me if I could recommend somebody for that position and I chose you." Kerry continued.

"What…._me_?!" Ray exclaimed.

"Yes, you…" Kerry said with a smile on her face.

"Why?" Ray asked in shock.

"Why not? You've been working here for over 7 years and you are an exceptional doctor." she stated.

"Really…? I mean why didn't you choose someone like Luka or Pratt?" Ray asked.

"Because Ray, I feel you deserve this opportunity… now the only question is do you want this job." she asked.

"Of course I do…but it's in London" he stated.

"Are you just going to let such a fantastic opportunity go to waste just because of the country it's in?" Kerry questioned seriously.

Ray thought for a second she was right this was a once in a life time opportunity and he shouldn't just let it go to waste.

"No I'm not going to let it go…I'll have to talk to Sara about it first though…" he told her.

"Of course" Kerry replied with a smile.

"OK" Ray said smiling back at her.

"But Ray you have to decide fast they want you there in two weeks." she told him seriously.

"_Two weeks!"_ he exclaimed.

"I know that it's pretty fast but they need you there soon." Kerry commented.

He nodded reeling in his thoughts.

"Umm…OK." he said.

"OK now get back to work" Kerry ordered.

He nodded again and started walking to the door.

"Oh and Ray…" Kerry called.

He turned around.

"I really hope you decide to take it, you deserve it." she told him.

He smiled.

"Thanks." he whispered to her before heading out the door.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 2**

"Sara, I'm home." Ray called as he entered the apartment.

"Hey, babe." Sara said smiling coming out of their bedroom.

"How was work?" she asked giving him a kiss.

"It was great, and you're never going to believe what happened!" he exclaimed.

"Don't tell me, you got promoted?" she cried out happily.

"Hell, I definitely got promoted! I got promoted to Chief of ER!" he told her excitedly.

"_What?!_ That's fantastic." she exclaimed giving him a hug.

"But there's one _tiny_ problem." he said.

"Oh, what's that?" she asked confusedly.

"It's Chief of ER at _London_ General Hospital…" he told her.

She stared at him in shock.

"You mean London, England?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, London, England." he commented.

"Wow." she said in awe.

"I don't have to take it…but Sara it's such a big opportunity and I really want too." he told her.

"Ray…" she began.

He sighed glumly.

"I knew you wouldn't want me to take it." he said.

"Of course I want you to take it, Ray." Sara exclaimed.

"You do?!" Ray asked confusedly.

"Definitely!" she told him with a smile.

"But what about your job?" he asked.

"I can get a transfer to London easily." she told him.

"You really mean it?!" Ray asked with a smile.

"I really, really mean it." Sara stated.

He grinned happily back at her before picking her up and twirling her around the room.

"Ray! Stop it" Sara exclaimed with a laugh.

He put her down.

"I can't believe it… I'm going to be Chief of ER!" he said finally allowing himself to take in what was happening.

"You're going to be Chief of ER!" Sara echoed happily.

"I have to call Weaver!" he said rushing to the phone.

He quickly dialled the hospital.

"County General Hospital." Jerry's voice came over the phone.

"Hi, Jerry. Can I speak to Weaver?" Ray asked.

"Oh hey, Ray. Sure I'll get her fore you." he told him.

A couple minutes later Weaver came onto the phone.

"Hello, Ray, have you made your decision?" she asked.

"I have…" he said.

"And…?" she prompted.

"…And I'd like to accept the offer." he told her joyfully.

"That's fantastic, Ray. I'll give them a call to tell them the good news." Kerry stated.

"OK, Thanks, bye." Ray told her.

"Bye." she said.

He put the phone down and turned to Sara.

"It looks like we're moving to England." he said gleefully.

She squealed and ran up to him to throw her arms around him.

8888

_10 days later_

"Here's to Ray and we hope his new job is a success." Abby said raising her beer in a toast.

Everyone raised their own beers.

It was the day before Ray and Sara left for England and everyone from the ER were down at Ikes giving him a farewell party.

"Well, we better get going we got to get up early tomorrow." Ray stated looking at his watch.

Sara nodded.

Everyone got up to say their goodbyes.

"I'm gonna miss you, Barnett." Abby said her eyes misted with tears.

"Strangely, Lockhart I think I'm going to miss you too." Ray said with a smile giving her a hug.

"Man, hope you have fun." Morris said giving him a thump on his back.

"It's gonna be weird without you here." Pratt told him giving him a manly hug.

"Yeah, but I'm sure y'all would have forgotten all about me within a week." Ray told him with a laugh.

"Pfft, how could we forget someone like _you!" _Pratt and Morris scoffed.

Ray laughed.

"Have fun, Ray." Sam told him with a smile.

"Thanks, Sam." he told her.

"Enjoy it, Ray. You're going to be playing the lead now." Luka told him.

"Oh I plan too." Ray smirked.

Kerry walked up to him.

"Good luck, Ray." she told him.

"Thanks." he said uncomfortably not sure whether he was allowed to give her a hug or not.

"You can give me a hug." she told him with a smile.

He nodded and awkwardly gave her a hug.

"Well, see ya guys." Ray called out as he and Sara made their way out of the bar.

"Bye." they all chorused waving at him.

Ray couldn't help but feel a little glum he couldn't believe that he would never be seeing them again unless he and Sara came down for a vacation.

Sara looked at him happily and gave him a wide smile.

"Can you believe we're going to be living in_England_!" she stated excitedly.

Ray smiled down at her and all his sadness was immediately replaced by the excitement tomorrow held.

8888

"British Airways, flight B041 Chicago to London is now boarding." the announcer's voice bellowed over the intercom.

"That's us." Sara announced getting up from her seat.

They briskly walked to the check in area.

The lady at customs quickly checked their passports.

"Have a great flight!" she told them with a smile handing their passports back to them.

"Thanks." Ray and Sara said together before making their way down the aerobridge to board the plane.

8888

"Ray, wake up! We're about to land." Sara whispered in his ear.

Ray's eyes fluttered open adjusting to the dimly lit cabin he looked out the window to the dark sky before looking below to where the skyline of London was emerging as the plane started to descend.

Ray smiled to himself but he had a gut feeling that something was going to happen here, something that was going to change his life forever.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 3**

Ray stood in front of London General Hospital, he took a deep breath before entering.

As soon as he entered he was greeted by a familiar scene to County. It was _very_ busy. People were bustling around everywhere.

He headed to the front desk.

The lady looked vacantly at him when he approached her.

"Hi, I'm Ray Barnett." he said with a smile.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm starting here today..." he began.

She looked confusedly at him.

"I'm the new Chief of ER." he told her the words sounding foreign coming from his mouth.

The lady's face brightened.

"Oh, hello, Dr Barnett, I'm Yvette." she said.

"Hi, you can just call me Ray." he informed her grinning.

"Oh, okay." she replied with a smile.

"Umm let me just page Dr Hall to inform his you've arrived." she told him.

Ray waited while she paged him.

He was gazing around taking in the new surroundings when she interrupted his thoughts.

"Dr Hall said he'll be down in a moment." she told him.

"Thanks." Ray replied.

A man who looked like he was in his mid thirties approached them.

"Hey, Yvette, can I get the keys to the drug lock up?" he asked.

"Sure hang on a sec, Ric meet our new Chief." Yvette replied.

The guy stared at Ray for a second before offering his hand.

"Ric Holloway, I'm an attending." he said with a smile.

"Ray Barnett." Ray replied shaking it.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." Ric stated.

"Yeah, nice meeting you." Ray told him.

"You must be Ray Barnett." a voice said behind him.

He turned around. A man around his 60s stood there.

"Hello, you must be Dr Hall." Ray commented shaking his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, you can call me Peter." he said with a warm smile.

"Why don't we go to my office." Peter said.

"Okay." Ray answered.

They entered his office.

"This will soon be yours." Peter told him as they sat down.

"Cool." Ray commented.

Peter laughed.

"That was my exact reaction when I got it." he said. "Well, Kerry's raved about you and she's told me you'd be a great addition to the staff." Peter told him.

Ray was amazed.

"Really! _Kerry Weaver_ said that!" he exclaimed.

"Yes she did and if someone like Kerry Weaver says that I take it very seriously." Peter stated.

"So as you know today is my last day before I retire." Peter said.

Ray nodded.

"So are you right to start tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah sure I can't wait!" Ray said.

"Great." Peter replied.

"Be here tomorrow at 7." he told Ray.

"Sure." Ray said in enthusiasm.

"Great…how I'll see if I can get someone to show you around." Peter said reaching for his phone.

After a couple minutes he put the phone down.

"Everyone in the ER's busy so they're arranging someone from surgery to come down." he stated.

"Okay." Ray answered.

A moment later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Peter called.

The door opened.

"Dr Hall, they said you needed me to show the new chief around." said a British voice that sounded all too familiar to Ray.

He felt his eyes widen.

He began to turn around praying it was a bad dream but no it was her standing right there in front of him.

The person's eyes bulged open when they saw Ray sitting there.

"Neela…" Ray murmured in astonishment.

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 4**

"Ray…" Neela whispered in disbelief.

They were staring in awe at each other when Peter made a coughing sound.

"Well I see you've both met." he stated.

They both jumped out of their trance.

"Oh yeah…we used to work together at County." Neela told him uncomfortably.

Ray wanted to laugh out loud at her remark if only it was true that they just used to _'work' _together.

"Oh that's terrific." Peter said.

_"Terrific my ass." Ray thought._

"Well, Neela, I'll leave you to give Ray a tour of this place." Peter said.

"What no!" Ray and Neela exclaimed together.

Peter stared at them strangely.

"Why not?" he questioned curiously.

Ray began to stutter he didn't really want to inform Peter on his _complicated_ story with Neela.

"Uh no reason…" Ray began trying to think of an excuse.

"Good." Peter finished.

"Well I better get going, I've got a lot to do before the day ends." Peter said.

"Okay." Ray and Neela said.

"Bye, remember Ray tomorrow at 7." Peter reminded him.

"Yeah sure." Ray replied.

Peter exited the room leaving Neela and Ray standing there awkwardly.

"Uh well…we better get started." Neela began slowly and headed to the door.

"Uh...yeah." Ray said and followed her out the door.

"Well, you've already seen the front desk, exam rooms 1-7 are that way and exam rooms 8-14 are that way. The trauma rooms are down that hallway." Neela said formally gesturing to the different sides of the hospital.

"The drug lock up is here." she nodded as they passed a door.

"And this is the lounge." she said opening a door for him.

"Okay." Ray replied his eyes surveying the room.

"Well that's about it…I guess I'll take you up to surgery." she told him.

They headed to the elevator and to their unfortunate luck it was empty.

Neela pressed the level for surgery.

They both stood there in uncomfortable silence.

"So…how have you been?" she asked finally.

Ray wanted to yell at her. How dare she ask him that. After everything she put him through she asks him 'how he's been'.

"I've been fine." he stonily replied.

"Yourself?" he questioned.

"Great." she told him.

"So…Chief of ER, that's terrific Ray!" she said.

"Thanks." he said bluntly.

To his relief the doors opened cutting short their small talk.

The area was much less busy and noisy compared to the ER.

Neela started to show him around when a nurse came up to her.

"Neela, the ER's sending a trauma up for surgery in a couple of minutes and they need you to supervise." the lady said.

"Uh...okay..." Neela replied.

"Anna, this is _Ray Barnett,_he's the new chief down in the ER." Neela informed the nurse raising her eyebrows up and down.

Anna's eyes widened in awe.

"Hello." Anna replied surprised.

"Nice to meet you." Ray told her confused at her attitude.

"Anna, can you show Dr Barnett around here?" Neela asked.

"Yeah, sure, Neela." Anna answered.

"Thanks." Neela said.

Just then the elevator doors opened and 2 doctors pushed a gurney quickly through the door.

Neela quickly moved toward them.

"What've we got?" she asked urgently.

"23 year old male, we've managed to stabilize him, involved in a head on collision, unconscious since arrival. BP's 140 over 90, temperature's 104" one of the doctors's rattled off speedily.

"Okay, let's get him into Surgery Room three." Neela ordered.

Neela and the doctors soon disappeared down the corner.

"Okay, let's get started." Anna said.

"Sure." Ray began.

Anna stared at him.

After a moment he began to get freaked out.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"What?! No!" she stumbled.

"Then why are you staring at me?" he asked.

"You're _Ray Barnett_." she said incredulously.

Okay, now he really was freaked out.

"Yeah so?" he questioned.

"You're _Neela's_ Ray Barnett." she continued.

Now it dawned on him. Neela had been talking about him, maybe she hadn't just forgotten about him, but still he should be angry that she talked about him so publicly.

"So, Neela just goes and tells anybody about her past." Ray asked angrily.

"Hey, I'm not anybody, I'm her best friend." Anna corrected him.

"Oh well, one time that used to be my position." Ray said.

Anna looked at him sincerely.

"She is sorry for what she did to you, you know and now since you're going to be working in the same hospital together maybe you should just put the past behind you and start a fresh." she said softly.

Ray laughed sarcastically.

"If only it was that easy." he commented.

"It can be that easy if you try." Anna urged.

Ray looked at her curiously.

"Exactly has she told you?" he asked.

"Umm…she told me you were worked together, you were roommates and you were sort of in a relationship together…but there were complications." Anna replied.

"_Sort of!?! _We were in a serious relationship…I freaking _proposed_ to her and she ran away." Ray retorted.

Anna stared at Ray with widened eyes at the bombshell that had just been dropped.

"You… _proposed_ to her." she cried out incredulously.

"Yeah I did…but that's a chapter in my life that's finished." Ray stated indicating to finger with his wedding ring on it.

"You're _married_!" Anna cried out again.

"Yeah why shouldn't I be? I have the right to be happy. You didn't expect me to mope around waiting for Neela to come back, did you?" Ray spat out.

"No it's just-…" Anna began but was interrupted by her pager.

She looked down at it.

"Uh… I have to go they need me in there." Anna stated.

"Whatever…I think I've had enough excitement for one day." Ray replied and headed for the elevator.

"Yeah, bye." Anna called meekly, she couldn't help but feel she had screwed things up more.

"Neela's right, maybe I do have a big mouth." she muttered.

She quickly headed to the surgery, noting to have a little talk to Neela later.

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 5**

Anna's POV

"_Neela! Wait up!" I called jogging up to her in the ambulance bay._

"_Oh, hey, Anna." she said with a smile._

"_So with Ray…" I began._

"_Yes I know how awkward was that! I can't believe he's working here, what a coincidence!" Neela exclaimed._

"_It's not a coincidence, Neela, it's fate." I replied seriously._

"_Anna, there is no such thing as fate!" she said exasperatedly._

"_Oh, yes there is!" I argued._

_She laughed._

_"Fine !No point in arguing with you." she commented holding her hands up._

"_Thank you." I said._

_We began walking down the street together and came to the park that we always go to just to talk. I decided now was a good time as any other to ask her._

_We sat down on a bench. Neela stared at the ducks swimming in the pond. I took a deep breath._

"_So why didn't you tell me?" I asked._

"_Tell you what?" she asked dumbfounded._

"_Why didn't you tell me Ray proposed to you before you ran away." I replied._

_She turned her head away from the ducks and stared at me with wide eyes._

"_He told you!" she spat out._

"_Yes, he told me Neela." I retorted angrily._

"_He had no right too…" she began but I cut her off._

"_He had every right too Neela!" I exclaimed._

"_No he didn't…and now you're siding with him!" she said her voice rising._

"_I'm not siding with him Neela! It's not a game, this is not a game torturing somebody's heart is NOT a game." I yelled before realizing what I had said._

_She didn't reply. I could see tears well up in her eyes._

"_Neela I didn't mean to say…" I began._

"_No, you're right I was awful to him, the best guy in the world proposed to me and what do I do I run away because I was so wrapped up in my own guilt." she whispered bitterly._

"_Neela…" I said again but she stopped me._

"_No, don't try and tell me it wasn't my fault…because you and me both know damn well that it was, I screwed everything up, Anna. I screwed everything up." she said softly._

_I gave up trying to talk to her and gave her a reassuring hug. I suddenly remembered the other big bombshell Ray had revealed to me._

_"Neela I need to tell you something_..._"_ _I said._

"_What is it?" she asked curiously._

"_Well…" I began hesitantly._

_She looked at me expectantly._

"_Neela…Ray's…" I said slowly._

"_Ray's married." she finished glumly for me._

_I looked at her incredulously._

"_What did you think I first did when I saw him." she said blankly._

"_Oh_..._" was all I could say._

"_Yeah_..._" she stated._

"_Anyway, I don't deserve him after everything I did." she said._

_We sat there in silence._

"_Let's go get a drink, I need to drown my sorrows." Neela suddenly said._

"_Sure." I said as we stood up._

_We began walking._

"_Neela, are you going to be alright?" I asked._

"_Yeah, of course." she said with her best attempt at a smile._

_I nodded but couldn't help but think that was far from her case. _

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 6**

Neela speeded into the hospital. She was late. She and Anna had drunk _way_ too much last night and she had woken up in the morning past her alarm and with a killer hangover.

She quickly raced through the ER and to the elevator. She sighed as she entered it, glad that it was empty. She placed her head gently on the cool metal wall and closed her eyes. Her peace and quiet was interrupted when her pager went off.

She groaned and quickly looked at it as the doors opened as she reached the surgery level.

"Dr. Rasgotra, they need you down in the ER." Olivia who worked at the front desk said as Neela signed herself in.

"Yeah I just got the page, tell them I'll be down in a minute, it's not that urgent, is it?" she questioned.

"Umm…no just a check up for Dr Holloway." Olivia told her.

Neela groaned.

"When is he ever going to realize I'm not interested!" she stated.

Olivia laughed.

"This time I don't think its fake the new chief of ER's with him." Olivia replied.

Neela paused for a second.

_"Did she really want to see Ray again?" she thought._

She shrugged it off they were working in the same hospital together they had to run into each other at one point of time.

"Okay, I'll just drop my bag off in my locker and then I'll head down." she replied.

Olivia nodded.

"Okay, I'll give them the message." she answered.

Neela nodded back and headed to the locker room.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"Okay, surgery said they're sending somebody down for a consult in a couple of minutes." Ric informed Ray as they stood outside of the Exam room.

"Okay." he nodded.

"So man, how do you finding London?" Ric asked.

Ray laughed if only he could tell him what he really thought.

"Haven't been here long enough as yet but it's decent enough." Ray replied.

Ric laughed just as there was a knock on the exam room door.

Neela walked up to them.

"Ric, they said you needed me for a consult _again._" she stated stressing the word.

Ray couldn't believe his luck, out of everyone in Surgery they had to send Neela down.

"Aww, come on Neela, you know you secretly desire me." Ric stated with a grin.

"Damn, Ric, you blew my cover, how did you know?" Neela asked sarcastically.

Ric laughed as Neela entered the room.

"I promise you man, one day soon she's gonna realize how much she wants me." Ric whispered and followed Neela into the room.

Ray laughed at his comment but for some unknown reason felt annoyed at Ric. He quickly brushed it off. He didn't care about Neela's love life in fact he didn't care about Neela's life full stop.

He quickly followed behind them into the room.

8888

Ray sighed deeply as he made his way out of the ER. He hadn't expected his first day to be so full on but then again that was one of the downs of being Chief.

His mobile vibrated in his pocket.

"Hello?" he asked expecting it to be Sara.

"Hey, Ray." a familiar voice said.

"Abby?" Ray asked surprised.

"No, it's the Queen of England." Abby replied sarcastically.

"Funny." Ray said.

"So how is it there?" she asked excitedly.

"It's...okay." Ray answered.

"C'mon, Ray, it's got to be better than okay." she told him.

"It might have been better if I hadn't had run into someone…" Ray stated glumly.

Abby gasped.

"Please don't tell me…" she whispered.

"Neela." Ray finished for her.

"Oh god!" Abby muttered.

"And to make matters worse she works in the same freaking hospital as me." Ray continued.

"No…" Abby said.

"Yes, she does just the level above me in Surgery." Ray stated.

"Ray…so how are you dealing with it?" she questioned softly.

"I'm fine, Abby. Why shouldn't I be…Neela's not a part of my life anymore." he replied.

"But Ray you were so… depressed after she left…" Abby began.

"That was before I met Sara." Ray told her.

"I know but…" Abby started.

Again Ray interrupted her.

"No buts, Abby. I'm fine, _seriously_" he said.

"Yeah...Well I have to go, Ray. I've got a shift in half an hour." Abby said.

"Okay, bye thanks for calling." he replied hurriedly.

"Bye." Abby said slowly into the dead connection.

She sighed but she got the feeling that Ray wasn't dealing with this as well as he let on.

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 7**

Ray opened the door of the apartment.

"Sara?" he called but got no response.

He walked over to the couch and collapsed on it.

A moment later he heard the key in the lock and Sara bustled in.

"Hey." she said with a smile.

"Hey." he replied returning her smile.

"So, how was your first day?" she asked.

"Tiring." he replied with a groan.

She laughed.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." she said planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Doubt it." he told her with a yawn.

"How bout I make you a cup of coffee?" she asked.

"Please." he said softly.

She got up and headed to the kitchen.

"You'll never guess what happened today, Ray." she said coming out of the kitchen a couple minutes later balancing 2 steaming cups of coffee.

"Ray?" she said again when she got no response.

She looked at the couch where he was curled up in a ball fast asleep.

She smiled to herself before grabbing him a blanket and covered him up.

8888

"Hey, Ray." somebody called as he made his way past the ambulance bay to the hospital.

He turned around to see Ric jogging up to him.

"Hey." he said.

"You'll never guess what happened." he said happily.

"What?" Ray questioned.

"Well I made a bet with Anna about the footy game that was on last night..." he started.

"And…?" Ray asked curiously.

"The bet was that if I lost it I would stop trying to ask Neela out and if Anna lost she would have to make Neela go out on a date with me…and guess who won?" Ric said raising his eyebrows.

"No kidding." Ray stated bluntly.

"Cool, aye…hey, I wonder if Neela knows as yet?" he said as they entered the hospital.

8888

_"YOU WHAT!"_ Neela yelled.

"I didn't think he was going to win…The Dragons never lose." Anna said meekly.

"You didn't think he was going to win! Well that's just the understatement of the century!" Neela replied sarcastically.

"Neela, c'mon, it's just one little date." Anna begged.

"One little date that will feel like eternity to _me_." Neela retorted.

"Neela, stop being such a baby." Anna argued.

"I'm being a baby, you're the one who used me for a _bet_ why couldn't you use _real_ money?" she scowled.

"I dunno…" Anna said slowly.

Neela stared at her viciously.

"Fine I'll do it…" Neela started.

"Thank you" Anna squealed throwing her hands around her.

"_Wait_, I haven't finished I'll do it _only_ if you pay the rent and do _all_ the chores and groceries for a whole month." she stated evilly.

"Neela…" Anna said annoyedly.

"Fine, I'm not doing it." Neela said innocently.

"Okay." Anna snapped giving Neela a menacing look.

"Okay, then we have a deal." Neela stated.

"Good." Anna said.

"But I officially hate you." Neela stated glaring at her and stalked out off the apartment.

8888

"Hey, Neela." Ric called as she entered the hospital.

Neela winced at the sound of his voice and quickly turned on her heel to go the other way pretending she hadn't heard him.

To her unfortunate luck he ran after her.

"Neela, did you hear me?" he asked.

She put a fake smile on her face and turned around to face him.

"Oh, hi, Ric" she said a little too happily.

He smiled at her.

"So did Anna tell you the good news?" he asked.

She pretended to think for a minute before replying.

"Umm…no I don't remember her telling me anything remotely _good._" she stated truthfully.

Ric grinned and was about to launch into the story about the bet when Neela cut him off.

"Ric, you twat, Anna told me about the bet it's just that I don't consider it good news at all." Neela told him sarcastically.

Ric laughed.

"I guess I should of known that you wouldn't be to happy about it." he replied.

_"To happy about it!?!_ That's just another understatement of the year." Neela retorted bluntly.

"Oh, well, a bet's a bet…so I guess I'll pick you up at 6 tonight?" he asked.

"I guess…" she said stiffly.

He grinned.

"Well I'll see ya then." he said happily.

"Yeah, bye." she told him.

He walked away.

"Somebody please kill me" she muttered to herself.

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 8 **

Neela stalked towards the elevator finally her day was over but for once she wasn't looking forward to go home because then she would have to prepare for her _'date'_ with Ric.

To make matters worse when she entered the elevator, to her dismay Ray was in there, _alone_.

"Bloody hell…this seems to happen to us a lot." she muttered softly but it came out much louder than she expected.

She cringed.

_"Great, Neela, that's going to make things way better between the two of you." she thought to herself._

To her surprise Ray actually cracked a small smile.

"My thoughts exactly." he stated slowly.

She gave him a faint smile.

"So…I heard about the bet." Ray said.

"Oh, God, please don't remind me." Neela groaned.

Ray laughed.

"Why don't you like Ric?" Ray asked curiously.

"Well I might have liked him…if it weren't for every freaking day that I work here he bloody keeps on nagging me to go out with him." Neela stated.

"Oh..." Ray said.

"Yeah…well he got his wish." Neela said with a glum sigh as the elevator reached the ER floor.

It's was only then that both of them realized that they had just had a conversation.

"Umm…well I have to get going." Ray said becoming uncomfortable again.

"Yeah…bye." Neela said slowly.

As Neela watched him walk away she couldn't help but smile.

_"Maybe one good thing had come out off this stupid bet" she thought as she exited the hospital._

8888

Ray sighed deeply as he sat down in his car.

Had he really just had a conversation with Neela? And even though he didn't want to admit it, it sort of felt nice talking to her...it was just like old times.

Maybe Anna was right maybe he should just forget about the past and start fresh with Neela…it was not like he couldn't just be her friend.

He was distracted when he noticed Neela walking past his car heading for the main road.

On a spur of the moment decision he stuck his head out the window.

"Neela!" he called.

She whirled around.

She smiled when she saw him.

"Would you like a lift?" he questioned.

She looked taken back by his question.

She looked uncertain for a moment before a smile spread across her face.

"Sure, I think I'll take you up on that." she said and headed towards his car.

She opened the door and sat down in the front next to him.

Just then his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked picking it up.

"Hey babe." Sara said cheerfully.

Ray couldn't believe his luck out of all the time she could have called she had to when he was in the car with his ex.

"So, has work finished?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm heading home now." he told her.

"Okay, so I'll see you in a couple of minutes." she said.

"Yeah, I'm just giving a colleague from work a ride home." he said rushed out quickly.

Neela raised her eyebrows at him strangely.

"Umm…okay, do you remember we have dinner reservations tonight." Sara said slowly.

"Yeah, I remembered, bye Sara." he said.

"Bye." she replied.

He quickly put his phone away and started the car.

"Your wife?" Neela asked quietly.

He nodded hoping she would just drop the subject.

She looked uncertainly at him before proceeding with her next question.

"Ray…I don't mean to pry or anything…but did you ever tell her about…me?" Neela asked slowly.

"Which way…?" Ray asked quickly trying to ignore her question.

"Left." she stated.

"Ray?" she asked again.

He sighed in defeat he had to tell her.

"I told Sara I'd been engaged before but I didn't mention any specific names." he stated.

"Oh…okay." she said slowly.

"So, how are you finding being Chief like?" she asked him dropping the subject.

He sighed thankful that she hadn't continued pressing questions.

"It has its ups and downs." he remarked.

"Its testing you, isn't it?" she said with a grin.

"To the limits." he replied dryly.

"You go right here and it's the third apartment on the left." Neela stated.

He pulled up in front off it.

"So you live with Anna?" he asked.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"Thanks for the lift." Neela said.

"No problem." Ray stated.

"Well I've got a "date" to prepare for." she said with a sigh quoting speech marks at the word date.

Ray laughed.

"Have fun." he stated.

Neela groaned.

"If's that even humanly possible." she said as she got out of the car. "See ya tomorrow" she told him with a wave.

"Yeah, bye." Ray called.

He watched her retreating back until it disappeared before driving off.

He smiled as he thought to himself.

Maybe things were going to turn out better than he expected.

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

_Thanks again to all the people who reviewed!! With this chapter I couldn't think of a fancy sounding restaurant so I just used Le Château which you've probably heard of before...anyway hope you like the chapter!!_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 9**

"Who was that?" Anna demanded curiously when Neela entered the apartment.

"What?" Neela asked confusedly.

"Who dropped you off?" she asked.

"Oh…Ray" Neela mumbled softly.

"What? Couldn't hear you" Anna replied.

"Ray" Neela said louder.

"No-Freaking-Way" Anna stated wide eyed breaking the words down in three parts.

"Yes-Freaking-Way" Neela said imitating her.

Anna squealed.

"Did he forgive you? Are you friends again?" she rambled happily.

"Whoa…nothing's going to happen that fast" Neela answered.

"Why not…?" Anna asked.

"Head check. Do you remember what I did to him? It's not that easy to pick up the pieces and move on" Neela remarked.

"OK…but you're getting there?" Anna asked.

"I guess we're sort of getting there" Neela said slowly.

Anna grinned.

"Well that's better than nothing" Anna stated.

"Definitely I think we might be able to become friends again" Neela replied.

"That's great Nee" Anna remarked.

Neela glanced at the time, it read 5:15.

She sighed.

"Thanks to somebody I have a date to prepare for" she retorted glaring at Anna.

"How many times do I have to say sorry for that?" Anna groaned.

"I'm gonna make sure you say it for a very, very long time" Neela commented evilly, heading for the shower.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"I'm home" Ray called as he opened the door.

"Hey" Sara said coming out of their bedroom.

Ray walked up to her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Is something the matter Ray? You sounded a bit tense on the phone" Sara asked.

"What…ah no just had a rough day at work" Ray stated lying he wasn't going to tell her the real reason he had sounded tense.

"Oh…OK" Sara told him looking like she didn't believe him.

"Well…I'm going to go have a shower" Ray said.

"OK" Sara replied.

"What time do we have the reservation for?" Ray asked.

"6:30" she answered.

"Right and what's this place called again?" Ray questioned.

"Le Château it's a new French restaurant" Sara stated.

Ray nodded in approval.

"I'm up for French tonight" he commented before shutting the bathroom door.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"How do I look?" Neela asked twirling around in front of Anna.

She had chosen to wear a knee length black strapless dress, simple but elegant which she had paired up with black strapless heels and a white shawl.

"Stunning…but I thought you didn't want to impress Ric" she asked confusedly.

"I definitely don't want to impress him but he called me up and said he's taking me somewhere formal, so I didn't want to make an idiot of myself by wearing jeans… personally I would rather not be going" Neela informed her.

Anna laughed.

"Maybe he'll forget" she commented.

"I doubt it" Neela groaned.

Their conversation was brought to a halt when there was a knock on the door.

"My point" Neela said gesturing to the door.

She walked over and opened it.

Ric stood there with a flower bouquet in his hands.

"Neela you look gorgeous" he exclaimed.

"Thank you" she replied curtly.

"These are for you" he said handing her the flowers.

"Thank you" she told him again.

Anna came up to the door.

"You take good care of her Ric I want her home 10:00 sharp" she warned teasingly.

Neela glared at Anna before handing the flowers to her.

"Well we better get going" Neela stated.

"Yeah I've made reservations for 6:30" Ric stated.

"OK where at?" Neela asked.

"This new French place called Le Château" he informed.

Neela gasped.

"Isn't that, that new fancy place" she asked.

"Yeah" Ric said grinning.

"How did you get reservations there when we only made the bet yesterday?" Anna asked.

"Lucky for me my uncle owns the place" Ric said smugly to her.

"But I've been wanting to go there since it opened" Anna whined.

This time it was Neela turn to grin smugly at her.

"Ha-ha" she chortled.

Anna glared at her.

"Well let's go" Ric said offering her his hand.

She looked at it uncertainly before accepting it. Maybe everyone was right maybe he was alright.

"Bye Anna" Neela said.

Anna gave her an evil stare.

"Bye" she said simply.

Neela and Ric began to walk away before Anna called out to them.

"Hey Neela"

Neela whirled around.

"What?" she asked.

"Do me a favour" Anna asked.

"What?" Neela asked curiously.

"Order the most sugary dessert on the menu and bring it home for me" she ordered.

Neela laughed at her.

"Fine I'll order the most sugary dessert... but I definitely won't be bringing any home for you" Neela told her.

"Meanie" Anna whined before stomping back into the apartment.

Neela smiled before heading to the elevator with Ric.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Ray pulled up in front of the restaurant.

"Wow this place looks fancy" he commented.

"It is fancy, fancy and romantic" Sara told him with a smile.

They got out of the car and Ray wrapped his hand around her as they made their way to the entrance.

Ray noticed the couple in front of them laughing about something and enjoying themselves, but it wasn't that, that made him look, it was that they looked strikingly familiar to him.

His eyes widened in shock as the guy turned around.

It was Neela and Ric.

* * *

_Did you like it???_

_Review and tell me!!_


	11. Chapter 10

_Thanks to all the people who reviewed!! I'm not to happy with how this chapter came out but Oh well..._

_Hope you like it!!_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 10**

"Damn" Ray thought suddenly feeling very uneasy.

Ric smiled when he noticed Ray.

"Hey Ray" he called which cause Neela to turn around.

"God she looks beautiful…shit what am I saying" Ray thought roughly.

She smiled at him before her eyes moved to gaze at Sara.

"Hi you must be Ray's wife I'm Ric Holloway I work with him" Ric said warmly extending his hand.

"Hello I'm Sara" Sara said grinning.

"I'm Neela Rasgotra... I also work with him" Neela said also extending out her hand her voice slightly tense.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ray asked uncomfortably and he couldn't help but feel his gaze wandering down to Neela again.

"We have reservations" Ric stated.

"So do we" Sara replied cheerfully.

Both Ric and Sara were oblivious to the tension mounting between Ray and Neela.

"Why don't we grab a table together?" Sara asked.

"NO!" Ray and Neela exclaimed together.

Ric and Sara stared at them confusedly.

"Uh…uh we wouldn't want to intrude on your dinner" Neela blabbered out.

"It's really not a problem" Sara stated easily.

"But we wouldn't want to…disturb their dinner Sara" Ray remarked in a pitchy voice.

"It's not a problem with me either" Ric said.

Ray and Neela glanced at each other. There was nothing they could say without looking anymore suspicious then they already were.

"Umm…OK then" Neela replied slowly.

"Alright then…that's settled" Sara exclaimed.

Ric opened the restaurant door and they all entered.

"Hello welcome to Le Château" the hostess said formally.

"Hi we have reservations" Sara stated.

"Names?" she asked.

"Barnett and Holloway" Ric said.

"OK would you all like to sit together?" she asked.

"Yes please" Sara said.

"You can sit outside on the terrace or indoors" the hostess said.

"Umm…we'll sit indoors" Sara put in.

Soon they were guided to a table of 4.

Within seconds a waiter reached them and handed them their menus, they ordered their food and he whisked off.

"So Ric what part of the hospital do you work in?" Sara asked.

"I'm an attending in the ER" he responded.

Sara nodded.

"What about you Neela?" Sara asked.

"I work in surgery" Neela answered.

Sara and Ric kept up the conversation until the food arrived.

"So are you two married?" Sara asked Neela and Ric.

Neela began to choke on the water she was sipping.

Ray's eyes widened in alarm and was about to go and help her when Ric stated gently patting he back.

"Are you OK?" he asked worriedly after she had calmed down.

"Sorry you just caught me by surprise" she said embarrassed taking another sip of her water.

"Well from that reaction I'm guessing your not" Sara said with a slight laugh.

"You got that right... we're only here because of a bet" Neela told her.

"A bet…?" Sara asked confusedly.

That was all she had to say to launch Ric into a full description of the event.

Neela shared a slight smile with Ray.

Half way through Ric's story Neela stood up.

"I think I'm going to go get some fresh air" she replied and heading towards the terrace of the restaurant.

"OK I'll call you when it's time for desert" Ric told her before returning his attention to tell Sara his story.

Ray stared at her retreating back.

"What the heck" he thought "he had already heard this story more than enough".

"I think I'll go and join Neela it's getting a bit warm in here" Ray stated.

"OK" Ric and Sara said.

Ray jammed his hands in his pockets as a gentle breeze hit him as he headed outside.

Neela was gazing out at London lit up by lights in the dark night sky.

"Well that was sure uncomfortable" he stated.

She jumped startled by the sound of his voice.

"God Ray you scared me" she breathed holding her hand up to her heart in fright.

"Sorry" he told her feebly feeling guilty.

"Actually you're wrong that was way more than uncomfortable" she noted uneasily.

He laughed.

"Well at least they didn't notice it" he remarked.

"Thank god they didn't" she told him.

They stood there in comfortable silence.

"Are you ever going to tell her Ray?" Neela spoke up.

"About what…?" Ray asked even though he knew full well what she was talking about.

Neela glared at him.

"You know what" she replied.

"I dunno…, what's the point in telling her now, it will just cause a big fight between us" he mumbled.

"I guess…but it's better to tell her sooner rather then she finding out somehow later" she muttered.

"She won't find out. Only you and me know and I know I'm not going to say anything and I hope you don't either, it would crush her" Ray warned.

"Of course I'm not going to say anything to her" Neela hissed.

"Say anything to her about what?" a voice said behind them.

They quickly turned around to see Sara standing there…

* * *

_Did you like it??_

_Please Review_


	12. Chapter 11

_Thanks to all the people who reviewed!! I wasn't quite sure where to go with this chapter but I hope you like it._

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11**

Ray and Neela froze as they turned to face her.

"Uh…" Ray stuttered.

Sara looked at them curiously before repeating her question again.

"Say anything to her about what" she asked.

"Crap" Ray thought. "They were trapped…"

"Uh…" Ray stuttered nervously again.

"Ray?" Sara asked.

"Umm…we were talking about a nurse that works at the hospital" Neela quickly put in.

Ray stared at her strangely.

Neela made urgent eye contact with Ray hoping that he would just keep quiet and let her continue.

He got the message and didn't say anything.

"What about the nurse?" Sara asked confusedly.

"Well…uh there's this new nurse…and she's not really doing her job well and is continuously messing up and I was uh… telling Ray to have a word with her and to tell her to straighten her act up before she gets fired" Neela replied tentatively her brow slightly furrowed as she tried to make her lie sound realistic enough.

"Oh…" Sara said quietly.

"Yeah…and Ray's not been sure of what to do so he's been a little stressed lately" Neela continued.

"OK…Ray is this why you've been acting strange lately?" Sara asked turning to face him.

"Uh… yeah" Ray said slowly.

"Well your Chief now Ray and even if you're not used to all of this you have to act professional and straighten some people up" Sara informed him.

"I know…I uh guess I haven't got the hang of it quite yet" Ray replied.

He bent down to give Sara a hug.

"Thank you" he mouthed to Neela.

"It's OK" she mouthed back.

"Hey guys it's time to order dessert" they looked up to see Ric standing there.

"Coming" Neela called and walked up to join him.

Ray and Sara followed in suit.

Ray sighed to himself. He hoped that the worst part of the evening was over.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Neela sighed as the four of them emerged from the restaurant about an hour later nothing to drastic had happened since the incident on the terrace.

"Well I better get you home its past 10 and Anna will kill me" Ric joked.

Neela laughed lightly remembering to earlier that day.

"Yeah I got work early shift tomorrow" she said glumly.

"Me too" Ray echoed.

"I'm off…" Ric put in.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, it was nice meeting you Sara" Neela said politely.

"Likewise" Sara replied with a smile.

"Well bye" Ric said.

"Bye" Ray and Sara echoed.

Both couples each parted their separate ways.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"Well I guess I'll see you Neela" Ric said as he walked her up to her door.

"Yeah…tonight was alright Ric" Neela said with a smile.

He grinned back.

"Well seeing as this is the end of a first date I should be able to kiss you right now" he said hopefully taking a step closer to her.

"You might have been able to kiss me… if this was a REAL date" Neela informed him taking a step backwards from him.

"Whatever Rasgotra you'll soon weaken to my charms" he stated with raised eyebrows.

"Only in your dreams Holloway…only in your dreams" Neela told him sarcastically.

She quietly opened the front door.

"Well bye Ric" she said.

"Bye" he replied.

She entered the apartment and shut the door.

Ric turned on his heel heading for the elevators a satisfied smile playing on his lips.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Ray peeled the latex gloves his hands and dumped them in the bin as he exited the trauma room.

He was relived that they had managed to stabilize the girl.

He stopped at the front desk.

"Yvette can you page surgery for me tell them we're sending a trauma up?" he asked.

"Sure Dr Barnett" she answered with a nod.

He glanced at the clock.

"Well I'll take my break now" he informed her heading to the lounge.

He quickly washed his hands and grabbed his coat.

He exited the hospital and made his way to the coffee shop across the street.

"Ray" somebody called as he entered it.

He looked around and spotted Neela looking at him from her magazine.

"Hey" he said.

"Hang on a second" he told her.

He quickly got himself a coffee and reapproached her table.

He slid into the seat across from her.

"You on you break?" he questioned.

"Yeah I've got to head back in a couple of minutes" she told him.

"So I want to say thanks again for last night" he told her.

"Oh no problem…it's the least I could do" she said softly looking at him.

He looked at her strangely raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I've screwed around with your life enough Ray I don't need add anymore misery to it" she said quietly giving his a slightly pained look.

"Neela…" he began.

"It's OK Ray you don't have to say anything" she said lightly.

He remained silent.

"Well I better go…" she said getting up.

"Umm OK…I'll see you round" Ray told her slowly.

She flashed him a small smile heading quickly out of the cafe before he saw the burning tears escape from her eyes.

* * *

_Hope you liked it!!  
_

_Please Review!!_


	13. Chapter 12

_Thanks again to all the people who reviewed the previous chapter!!_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 12**

Ray sat there stunned.

What had just happened?

"_It's the least I could do"_ Neela's parting words ran through his mind.

Could it be that she was still…

No it was just his imagination right?

She couldn't possibly still have feelings for him?

Not that he cared anyway right?

She was his past. Sara was his present and his future.

He headed for the exit just wishing that it was his heart telling him that rather than his head.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"_How could you have been so stupid_ _Neela"_ She thought to herself agitatedly.

She had pretty much gone and told him she still had feelings for him.

" _Really great way to even come close to becoming friends again" _she thought sarcastically.

"_You've pretty much lost every chance of a friendship now. He'd freak if he found out that you were still in love with him. God Neela he's married!!! He's moved on you have to get that into your brain" _her mind yelled out to her.

She sighed wishing her heart was telling her to do the same.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"Dr Barnett we've got a GSW coming in a couple of minutes" Nancy one of the nurses informed him.

"OK I'll head out to the ambulance bay" he replied.

He strode out to the exit of the hospital.

He was lost in thought when he bumped into somebody.

To his unfortunate luck it was Neela.

"Erm…sorry" she said softly her face turning a reddish tinge.

"It's OK probably my fault anyway" he told her.

"Mmhmm…well I better go" she said not meeting his eye.

"Yeah…I'll ah see you later" he replied uncomfortably.

She nodded meekly and walked back into the hospital.

He let out a silent groan before jogging up to the ambulance that had just arrived.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"Neela…Neela" Anna called waving a hand in front of her face as they stood near their lockers in the Surgery Lounge.

Neela snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she asked vacantly.

"I was asking you if you needed anything from the shops because I'm heading down there now" Anna told her with a slight frown.

"Umm…no don't need anything" Neela told her briefly.

"What's up?" Anna questioned.

"What nothing's up…everything's fine" Neela told her in a pitchy voice.

Anna's frown increased.

"OK spill" she commanded.

Neela let out a deep sigh.

"I screwed up bad Anna" she answered grimly.

"Why? What happened?" Anna asked with a concerned look on her face.

"WellIranintoRaywhenIwenttogetcoffeeandImayhavegivenhimabigimpressionthatIstillhavefeelingsforhim" Neela replied hurriedly.

Anna gave her a confused look.

"Wait what? Repeat that more slowly" she instructed.

"I said I ran into Ray when I went to get coffee and I may have given him a big impression that I still have feelings for him" Neela said slowly.

Anna gave her a surprised look.

"You what?" she asked in awe.

"I know I'm stupid I should never have said anything now I've lost any chance of a friendship" she said glumly burying her face in her hands.

"Neela…" Anna began.

"Save it Anna, I don't need a lecture" Neela remarked annoyedly.

"I wasn't giving one Neela…but he's married now…" Anna said quietly.

"I know I should let it go…let him go but I thought I was over him but now he's back all those feelings I thought I had forgotten are coming back…" Neela replied brokenly.

"Neela…It'll take some time but you'll eventually learn to forget about him and move on" Anna said reassuringly.

"I know Ann…I know but it hurts" Neela told her sadly tears brimming in her eyes.

Anna nodded slowly and gave her a hug.

Neela's pager went off.

"They need a consult. I better go" she told Anna jumping back into doctor mode. She wiped her tears away and shut her locker.

Anna nodded.

"I'll see you later" Neela told her with a weak smile.

"You will and we will be continuing this conversation" Anna instructed.

Neela gave her a small nod before heading to the door.

Anna watched her retreating back.

She hoped she had sounded reassuring when she was talking to Neela because she sure as hell didn't feel it. Things were really starting to get screwed up.

"God! drama, drama, drama" she muttered to herself as she slammed her locker shut.

* * *

_Did you like it???_

_Review Please!!_


	14. Chapter 13

_Thank you to all the people who reviewed!! Hope you this chapter!!_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 13**

"Bye Dr Rasgotra" Olivia called as Neela walked past the front desk in Surgery.

"Bye Olivia I'll see you tomorrow" Neela told her with a tired smile.

She got into the elevator and closed her eyes.

The doors chimed and opened as she reached the ER floor.

"Bye Yvette" Neela said as she made her way to the exit.

"Dr Rasgotra, hang on a second" Yvette called following her.

She thrust 2 envelopes in Neela's hands.

"What's this?" Neela questioned.

"They're invitations to the hospital's Charity Ball" Yvette informed.

Neela groaned.

"Oh I forgot about that" she replied.

"Didn't we all" Yvette answered with a laugh.

"Could you give Anna the other one? she left before I could give it to her" Yvette asked.

"Yeah sure" Neela told her.

"Thanks, It's a week from tomorrow" Yvette added.

"OK thanks. See ya Yvette" Neela replied with a smile.

"Bye" Yvette answered heading back to the front desk as Neela made her way out of the hospital.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"Anna?" Neela called as she opened the apartment door.

Anna popped her head out of her bedroom door.

"Hey" she said.

"Here" Neela said handing her the invitation.

She took it and opened it.

"Charity Ball…? Does that mean we have to dress all fancy and formal?" she asked with a horrified look on her face.

Neela laughed.

"Unfortunately yes" Neela told her.

"Great" Anna replied sarcastically.

"Yeah it looks like we have to go shopping" Neela told her heading to the kitchen to grab some beers.

"Lucky us" Anna answered with a groan.

Neela handed her a beer as she sat down on the couch.

She turned on the TV.

The sat there quietly while Neela flicked through the channels.

"So you want finish talking about it?" Anna asked breaking the silence.

"About what…?" Neela asked even though she was fully aware of what Anna was talking about.

"Don't act stupid Neela" Anna told her.

Neela sat there stonily gazing at the TV screen.

"Neela…?" Anna asked urgently.

"I don't want to talk about it Anna OK, can we just leave it" Neela exclaimed annoyedly.

"OK" Anna said raising her hands in a surrendering motion.

"Thank you" Neela said getting up from the couch.

"But you know I'm here if you want to talk" she said softly.

Neela nodded hastily before heading to her room and slamming the door shut.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"Charity _Ball_?!?" Sara squealed excitedly.

Ray winced at the noise.

"Glad someone's happy" he said covering his ears.

"This will be so exciting, and I'll have to buy myself a new dress…" Sara gushed quickly.

Ray could already see her planning a list of things she needed in her head.

"I'll have to buy shoes, jewellery, get my hair done…" Sara continued and Ray began to tune out.

"Huh Ray?" Sara suddenly asked looking at him expectantly.

"What?" he questioned.

"I said do you need to get a new tux?" she asked.

"Umm…no" he told her shaking his head as the phone rang.

He jumped up to answer it.

"Hello?" he questioned.

"Hi Ray" Neela said.

"Neela?" he asked taken back that she had called him.

"Hey" she said slightly tensely.

"Hey, how did you get my number?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm…oh Sara gave it to me" she informed him.

"OK…" he said feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Is Sara there?" Neela asked slowly.

"Oh yeah…I'll get her for you" Ray said pausing in surprise.

"Thanks" Neela replied.

"For you, It's Neela" Ray said tossing the phone to Sara.

"Hi Neela…" Sara began getting up and heading to the bedroom.

A few minutes later she re-entered the lounge.

"What was that all about?" Ray asked curiously.

"Oh she asked if I would like to go shopping for dresses for the Charity Ball with her and her friend Anna" Sara told him setting the phone down.

"Really?" Ray asked dumbstruck.

"Yeah why are you so surprised?" Sara asked with a frown.

"Umm…no reason" Ray told her jumpily.

"OK…" she mumbled.

"Oh look at the time…I think I'll go have a shower" Ray said jumping up and practically running out of the room.

Sara nodded slowly a baffled expression evident on her face.

"_Something was definitely up"_ she thought.

* * *

_Hope you liked it!_

_Please Review!!_


	15. Chapter 14

_Thank you to the people who reviewed!! This chapter is slightly longer (well in my writing standards it is LOL)!! Anyway without further ado I give with Chapter 14!!_

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 14**

"Neela" Ray called jogging up to her as she made her way up to the hospital.

She turned around to face him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Can I talk to you" he questioned.

"I really have to get to work Ray" she told him hastily.

"It'll only take a minute"

"Fine" she replied slowly.

She sat down on one of the benches right outside the hospital.

"So...?" she asked looking at him expectantly.

He took a seat beside her.

"Neela about Sara…" he began.

She let out a perplexed laugh.

"I should have known…" she replied sardonically.

"What?" he questioned.

"You're scared I'm going to say something to your wife" she informed him bitterly.

"It's just…" he started but she cut him off.

"Ray listen haven't we decided not to talk about the past?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he stated.

"So what makes you think I'm going to say anything to your wife? Wait a second why do you think **I'd** even say anything about it to your wife" she questioned a hurt look crossing her face.

"I just wanted to make sure" he told her meekly.

She let out a sarcastic laugh.

"God…Ray" she told him angrily.

He shifted uncomfortably under the weight of her stare.

"Not everything is about you, did you ever think for a second that I might just want to be friends with your wife, help her settle into London…did you?" she continued.

He didn't respond.

"That's what I thought" Neela said softly.

"Well I better go I'm already late" she told him evenly heading into the hospital leaving him sitting there a miserable look on his face.

"_You really screwed up this time Barnett"_ he thought angrily to himself.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Neela felt the hot tears threatening to flood out as she entered the locker room.

"_How dare he think she would do that! How dare he think she would do something that cruel and manipulative! Ray Barnett you're a bloody wanker!" _

She slammed her locker shut in fury before marching out of the lounge bumping into Anna.

"Hey Neela" Anna said.

"Hi" she replied bluntly.

"Now what happened?" she asked with a sigh.

"Nothing" Neela exclaimed.

Anna gave her a look that said she didn't believe her.

"Is something the matter with Ray?" she questioned.

"God why do you immediately think it has something to do with Ray"

"So what happened?" Anna continued.

Neela let out an exasperated groan.

"Neela…??" Anna asked.

"No Anna. I'm sick of all of this. I'm sick of Ray being here, I'm sick of your 24-7 counselling and guidance AND I'm sick of feeling this way when I know it's wrong!" Neela shouted.

"Neela listen…" Anna began but was interrupted by Neela's pager going off.

She quickly snapped it off her and looked at it.

"ARGH…and I'm SO sick of these stupid pages for fake consults from bloody Ric" she yelled.

Anna looked at Neela with a startled look on her face. She had never seen her like this before, getting worked up this much and it was beginning to worry her.

Neela stuffed her pager back in her pocket.

"I don't feel that good. I think I'm going to go home" she stated.

"OK I'll tell them you came down with the 24 hour bug or something" Anna said quietly.

"Thanks" Neela said offering her a wane smile.

She quickly headed back to her locker and grabbed her things.

"Bye"

"Bye…"

She left the room leaving Anna standing there in shock.

"_I think I need to have a talk with a certain Chief of ER"_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Ray grabbed a chart and headed off to the respective exam room.

His path was suddenly blocked by Anna.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Umm…I'm sort of busy" he replied indicating to his chart.

"Umm yeah…but I think you'd rather talk to me than taking care of an old lady's foot infection" she stated glancing down at his chart.

"Actually no…I think I'd rather take care of the foot infection" he replied hurriedly trying to get past her.

"Not so fast mister" she said standing in front of crossing her arms across her chest.

Ray sighed he knew what she wanted to talk about and he didn't really feel like going into this topic again.

He tried to move again but she blocked him.

"Look I'd really like to continue this with you but I've got patients…" he said hastily.

"Get your ass into the lounge" she commanded giving him an evil stare.

He stared her down but made his way reluctantly to the lounge.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"What do you want?"

"Tell me what you said to Neela this morning" she demanded.

"Is that really your business?"

"It's my business when my best friend is changing from a nice, well-tempered person into a worked up mess AND it all has to do with you" Anna argued.

"Me?"

"Yes you dumbass!" Anna exclaimed.

"How…?" Ray questioned curiously.

Anna stared at him in disbelief.

"You twat, don't you know how much you coming back into her life is hurting her especially adding to that you're married!" Anna yelled.

Ray felt anger begin to flicker in his eyes.

"Hurting her! Hurting Her! This doesn't only hurt her. You don't know how messed up I've become since I've seen her again! And I'm married again because she left ME!! In case you forgot that" he shouted.

"She left you because she was guilty. Guilty OK because she was moving on and happy with her life so soon after Michael died. She didn't leave you because she hated you or something!! She's still bloody in love with you for Christ's sake!!" Anna yelled back suddenly stopping with what she'd just revealed.

"What?!?" Ray asked taken back.

Anna clasped her hand over her face.

"Damn me and my big mouth!" she cursed.

Ray stared at her in shock.

"I think…I uh should go" Anna said meekly retreating out of the room.

Ray stood there still stunned.

"_She's still in love with me!"_

* * *

_Hope you liked it!! I really enjoyed writing this chapter I don't know for what reason but I did..._

_Like always Please Review!!_


	16. Chapter 15

_Thanks to all the people who reviewed!! This chapter is fully in POVs that's why it's in italics!! Hope you like it!!_

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 15**

_**Anna's POV**_

_I trudged out of the hospital for once not wishing my shift was over._

_Neela was going to kill me._

_I contemplated what I could do in this situation._

_I decided I had two options. _

_Option A: Go home and say to her "Hey Neela I pretty much revealed to Ray that you're still in love with him", and lose her trust once and for all._

_I shook my head that definitely wasn't the option I wanted to take._

_Or I had Option B: Be chicken, act like nothing happened don't breathe a word to her about it and save my friendship with her._

"_Option B it is" I muttered to myself as I exited the hospital grounds._

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**Ray's POV**_

_I collapsed in one of the chairs in the lounge. Still taking in what had happened._

_Thoughts racing through my head._

_Neela was still in love with me…She'd never stopped loving me…She left me because she was guilty over Michael…_

_I suddenly felt really baffled. What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't exactly continue living my life normally with her could I?_

_I decided I had two options._

_Option A: Confront her about what I knew and see if it's even true or not._

_Or Option B: Be chicken, don't mention it to her. Pretend I never found out._

_I thought for a second._

"_Option A it is" I whispered to myself quickly exiting the lounge._

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**Neela's POV**_

_How could I have been so stupid?_

_I really was losing it._

_What I had said to Ray wasn't exactly true. I mean I was trying to make friends with his wife and everything but Ray exactly wasn't in my past anymore._

_In fact Ray had never ever been in my past._

_Sure I hadn't seen him in 5 years but it's not that I didn't think of him every day and night._

_Think about what I had, had with him and what I had run away from because of guilt over Michael._

_Ray proposing to me should have been the happiest moment of my life and I could have made it the happiest day of my life._

_But what did I do I thought of Michael and the guilt had immediately set in._

_I thought about how I had never ever been this happy when he asked me to marry him and how I had never been this happy with him ever._

_So what did I do? I ran away I didn't tell Ray anything I just left. Leaving him standing there at the airport. He doesn't know it but I stopped and watched until he disappeared from my view looking lost and broken and that was the moment when I fully realized I had ruined everything._

_I decided not to write or call because what was the point of that?_

_Just rubbing it in his face that I had left him and started my life again._

_I thought what I was doing was for the best for the both of us, but it was only later that I realized I had only been doing it for me and what suited me best at the time. I was so caught up in my own feelings that I didn't even think about Ray and what I was doing to him._

_Now I think back and wish I had thought about all of this sooner when the time was right. Now I can't do anything about it…I ruined all my chances and now's he started his life with someone else and I'm all alone and miserable grieving over thoughts of him._

_I would rewind these 5 years and go back to that moment when he proposed in a blink of an eye if I could and rewrite everything I said to him that fateful day._

_But then again this is real life and I just have to learn to accept the truth._

_It's too late and I can't change anything._

_

* * *

_

Hope you liked it!!

Please Review I love em!!


	17. Chapter 16

_Thank you again to all the people who reviewed the previous chapter._ _Hope you like this one!!_

_Author's Note: I know this doesn't have anything to do with the story. But has anyone else heard about the terrible new ER spoilers for 13x23???_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 16**

Neela took a long gulp of her beer and glanced back at the Poker Tournament on the TV screen.

She heard Anna's keys rustling in the door.

"Hey" Anna called as she entered the apartment.

"Hi"

"So what you been up to?" Anna asked.

"Nothing much" Neela told her glumly.

Anna shifted nervously on her feet.

Neela looked at her strangely.

"Is something the matter?" she questioned curiously.

Anna began to shake her head but stopped herself.

"Yes there is" she said quietly.

"What is it?" Neela asked.

Anna didn't say a word for a moment before a look of guilt crossed her face.

"Neela, you're gonna hate me but I need to tell you something" Anna confessed.

Neela sat up straight in her chair. She patted the seat next to her.

Anna glanced at it with a hesitant expression before sitting down.

Anna didn't utter a word. She was beginning to regret her decision.

_Maybe I should just make something up…NO! I have too. If I don't tell her now she'll hate me even more when she finds out the truth. _

"Neela…you're going to hate me after I tell you this" Anna began.

"Why? what did you do?" Neela asked alarmed.

"You know how you always tell me I have a big mouth" Anna stated.

Neela nodded giving her a wary expression.

"Well I'm starting to believe you've got that right" Anna continued with a nervous laugh.

"Just get to the point Anna" Neela demanded.

"I told Ray you're in love with him" Anna told her, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Neela asked hoping she had heard wrong.

"I told Ray you're in love with him" Anna told her raising her voice slightly.

Neela's eyes widened.

"You what?!?" she exclaimed.

"I'm SO sorry" Anna cried out.

"Anna how could you!" Neela yelled.

"I'm sorry we were having an argument and it slipped out" Anna told her weakly.

"Anna this will ruin everything…wait a second why were you having an argument with him?" Neela demanded.

"_Oops maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that" _

Anna cringed.

"I wanted to know what had happened to cause you looking so upset" Anna told her.

"Anna it didn't have anything to do with you!" Neela shouted.

"I know I'm sorry I was curious" Anna answered.

"You were curious?!? Curiosity always seems to get the better of you" Neela yelled in disbelief.

"Neela I'm so sorry" Anna pleaded.

"No Anna I can't forgive you, this time you've gone way to far" Neela told her in disappointment.

"Neela…" Anna started.

"Save it Anna, just save it" Neela said quietly backing off and retreating to her room with the slam of her door.

Anna stared sadly at it before collapsing on the floor tears brimming in her eyes.

"_This time you've definitely gone way to far Anna"_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Neela angrily dropped down on her bed.

_How dare Anna do that! I've always forgiven her but this time she's really gone past her limit. I should have known never to trust her with a secret. NEVER!!_

_Oh god what's Ray going to say…how am I supposed to face him at work now…this is too much for the both of us._

Neela buried her face in her pillow and finally let the tears fully escape her.

_What am I supposed to do? I can't really continue living here can I? _

Neela thought for a moment before finally making up her mind.

She quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed her suitcase and began shoving some clothes in it.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Anna looked again at Neela's door. She'd been in there for well over 4 hours now.

"_I know she doesn't really want to talk to me but she has to sometime" _

Anna got up from her seat about to move towards her door when it opened.

Neela came out fully dressed and pulling her suitcase behind her.

Anna stared at her in disbelief.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

Neela gave her a cold stare before responding.

"I'm going up to Manchester to stay with my parents for a while" she informed her coolly.

Anna shook her head angrily at her.

"So you're going to run away again" she argued.

"I don't remember mentioning I'm moving for good. I just need to get away from things for a while" Neela told her.

Anna let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Sure"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Neela demanded.

"You know what it's supposed to mean" Anna told her briefly.

Neela looked at her with a harden stare but didn't reply.

"Well I better get going I have a flight to catch" Neela answered moving past her to get to the door.

"And what about work…?" Anna questioned.

"I've called them already" Neela replied curtly.

They both stood in deadly silence when suddenly there was a loud knocking at the door.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed that chapter!!_

_Please review!!_


	18. Chapter 17

_Thank you to all the people who reviewed the previous chapter I'm glad you all liked it!! Hope you you enjoy this chapter!!_

_AN: 12 more days till ER's back!!!_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 17**

Ray stood outside Neela's door thumping on it.

After a few minutes it opened and Neela stood there an unreadable expression on her face.

"We need to talk" Ray told her seriously.

She let out a sigh.

"Don't we…" she said miserably.

She moved a side to let him come in.

"I'll leave you two alone" Anna said quietly retreating back to her room.

"Ray list…" Neela began but he raised a hand to cut her off.

"No Neela let me get this out" Ray interrupted.

She stopped talking and nodded slowly.

"Neela it's not like I haven't felt old feelings starting to return since I've seen you again…" he began.

"But I'm pretty sure it's just because we haven't seen each other in all these years and all those feelings from what we left off have started again but…they will soon eventually pass by" Ray told her gently.

Neela felt her heart breaking but she took a deep breath she wasn't going to let him see that.

"I understand Ray. I believe it's something like that as well. You're right it will just past by and soon it will all be just a…a distant memory" she said softly.

Ray gave her a small smile.

"I'm glad you see we're I'm coming from…because I love my wife and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her" he told her.

Neela felt a sob about to escape her.

"So are we OK?" Ray asked.

"Yeah we're cool" she answered with what she hoped was a genuine smile.

"Cool, so we're… friends?" he asked.

"Friends…" she replied with a small nod.

He grinned back at her happily.

Neela smiled back at him but inside she couldn't take it.

"Umm…I'm sorry but I have to go somewhere now" she said taking a look at her watch.

"You have work or something?" he questioned.

"Umm yeah" she told him with a faint smile.

He got up to leave and that's when he noticed her suitcase sitting in the corner.

She cringed.

"_Shit!"_

He turned around to face her with a frown.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah up to Manchester to visit my parents" she told him quickly.

"Oh…OK" he replied softly.

"Yeah and my flight's in 3 hours so I better get a move on" Neela said bending down to pick up her suitcase.

"Isn't this a bit sudden?" Ray asked quietly.

"What no…I had been planning on visiting them soon anyway so I thought why not now" Neela explained.

"So this has nothing to do with what happened today?" Ray asked puzzled.

"Of course not" Neela lied.

Ray nodded but didn't look like he believed her.

"Well I better go and call a cab" Neela said hurriedly.

"If you want I could give you a ride?" Ray offered.

"Are you sure?" Neela questioned not really wanting too.

"Of course, we're cool now…aren't we?" Ray asked.

"Yeah…of course"

"Then I'm giving you a ride" Ray told her sternly.

"OK" Neela said giving in.

"Well I'll take your things down to the car" Ray said taking the suitcase off her.

"Yeah… I'll just say bye to Anna" Neela informed him.

He nodded before leaving the apartment.

Neela knocked softly on Anna's door.

"Come in"

She opened it.

"I'm leaving now" she informed her.

"OK" Anna said with a slight nod.

"I'll be back in about a week" Neela continued.

"OK, bye" Anna told her.

Neela began to turn and walk out the room.

"Neela wait!" Anna called.

Neela reluctantly spun around.

"Yes?"

"We can't just leave it like this" Anna begged.

"Can't we?" Neela asked her stonily.

"Neela…" Anna began.

"I better go" Neela told her hastily.

"OK…" Anna said slowly.

"Bye" Neela told her.

"Bye, hope you have fun" Anna said hoping to get a smile or some sort of sign of forgiveness out of her but failed miserably.

"Bye" Neela responded curtly and turned and walked towards the door shutting it behind her.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"British Airways flight B454 London to Manchester departing at Gate 10" the intercom informed.

"That's me" Neela said standing up.

Ray stood up as well.

"Thanks for waiting with me" she said with a smile.

"It wasn't a problem" Ray told her.

"Well…I guess I'll see you in a week" Neela told him.

"Yeah in a week" he echoed with a grin.

They stared at each other awkwardly before Ray leant down and gave her a brief hug.

"Tell your mum and dad I said hi" he told her with a grin.

"OK" she said returning his smile.

"Bye" Neela told him.

"Bye" he responded softly.

She grabbed her handbag and began walking slowly down the terminal.

She could feel Ray's eyes on her watching her walk away, and her head was still reeling from their brief touch even though she knew she shouldn't be feeling like that over Ray.

He was just a friend, he had told her that and pointed out quite specifically that all he wanted was friendship and she knew all she was going to get from him was friendship, but still she couldn't help but feel deeply about him.

"_God Neela this is bad!"_

* * *

_Hope you liked it!!!_

_Please Review!!_


	19. Chapter 18

_Well thanks to all of you who reviewed the previous chapter!!_

_Author's Note: I had no idea of anybody's names in Neela's family so I made them all up._

_Hope you like this chapter!!!_

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 18 **

"Neela!" Jaya Rasgotra exclaimed happily as Neela walked through the arrival terminal at Manchester Airport.

"Mum!" Neela cried throwing her arms around her.

"How have you been?" Jaya asked.

"I've been fine mum" Neela told her.

Jaya looked at her daughter with a curious expression somehow she felt that she wasn't telling the truth.

"Where's dad? Didn't he come?" Neela asked disappointedly, trying to ignore the feeling off her mum's curious gaze on her.

"He's gone to park the car…you know you're father we almost didn't make it here on time" Jaya said shaking her head annoyedly.

Neela nodded with a knowing smile.

It sometimes amazed her that her parents were still together. They were the complete opposites and sure they say opposites attract but still Neela felt her parents were TOO much opposite. Her mum was smart, tidy and proper much like herself, while her father was messy and very laid back.

But somehow when ever she asked her mum how she'd stuck around with her dad for so long she'd always tell her the same thing. She'd say:

"_Neela I didn't marry your father because I could live with him, I married him because I wouldn't be able to live without him"_

Neela's thoughts were interrupted by Jaya talking.

"There he is now" she said pointing in the general direction of the entrance.

Sure enough Ajay Rasgotra's tall frame was heading towards them.

Neela felt her eyes light up.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed running up to him.

"Blue!" her father said affectionately enveloping her in a big hug.

Blue was his nickname for her hence the meaning of her name.

"How have you been dad?" Neela asked as Jaya joined them.

"Great…I was a little bit surprised about you coming down here on such short notice though" he told her.

"Why didn't you want me to come?" Neela asked feigning a hurtful look.

"Of course we wanted you to come! But I was a bit surprised normally you plan out things like this for months like your mother" Ajay commented.

"Ah…well I needed a change of scenery" Neela told them and couldn't help but feel her mum's curious gaze on her again.

"Well lets get going. Traffic hour starts soon" Ajay said taking Neela's suitcase from her.

"OK" Neela said as they exited the airport.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"Sara?" Ray called as he entered their apartment.

"In the kitchen" she called back.

"Sorry I'm late I gave Neela a lift to the airport" he told her entering the kitchen.

"OK" Sara replied giving him a kiss.

"Yeah she called earlier" Sara noted.

"Who? Neela?"

"Yeah she wanted to apologize that she couldn't make the shopping trip as she was leaving for Manchester" Sara told him.

"OK" Ray replied with a nod.

"Well dinner's almost ready" Sara informed him.

"OK, I'll just go and have a quick shower" he said heading to the bathroom.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O **

Neela stepped out of the shower and headed downstairs.

Her mum was in the kitchen.

"Anjali called just now she said she'll be over soon and she's bringing Prakash with her and you're father had to go meet with one of his friends" her mum told her.

She nodded, she smiled as she thought about her older sister and her 2 year old nephew.

"Isn't Sandeep coming?" she asked. Sandeep was Anjali's husband.

"No he's working, Anjali said he'll come over later" Jaya replied.

There was silence and Jaya decided now was a good time to ask her.

"Is something the matter Neela?"

Neela looked at her shocked.

"No!"

"Really? Because I know you, as much as you love us you wouldn't schedule an overnight trip to Manchester just like that" Jaya continued.

Neela didn't look her mum directly in the eye.

"Neela…?"

"He's back" she whispered hesitantly.

"Who's back?" Jaya asked alarmed.

"Ray" Neela told her mum.

"Ray Barnett!" her mum exclaimed.

Neela nodded.

"How?" she asked.

"He's the new Chief of ER at the hospital" Neela told her.

Jaya made a clicking noise.

"That definitely explains everything" she said with a sigh.

Jaya had always had a soft spot for Ray. There was something about his charm and personality that she thought made him perfect for her daughter. She had been quite upset when Neela had rejected his proposal and come to England, but even after then she knew her daughter was still in love with him.

"And there's one more thing mum" Neela stated.

"What's that?" Jaya asked.

"He's…he's married" Neela told her.

Jaya gasped.

"No" she muttered.

"I know mum…"

"I lost my chance with him mum and how I'll never get him back" Neela told her sadly.

Jaya sighed and walked around the kitchen bench to give her daughter a comforting hug.

The door bell chimed.

"That'll be Anjali" her mum informed her giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

Neela got up from the kitchen bench and followed her mum to the door.

"Neela!" her sister squealed when she saw her.

"Anjali!" Neela cried with as much enthusiasm rushing to give her a big hug.

Neela had always had a close relationship with her sister and she had always looked up to her with admiration.

"And who's this?" she asked affectionately squatting down to the floor where Prakash stood looking through his big brown eyes.

"Aunty Neena" he cried flinging his hands around her neck.

"Well it looks like he still remembers me" Neela said with a laugh as she picked him up.

Anjali laughed.

"As soon as I mentioned your name he couldn't stop blabbering on about you" Anjali told her shaking her head.

"Well I feel very loved!" Neela commented with a laugh.

"Well let's go inside we've got a lot of catching up to do!" Jaya announced.

"Don't we" Anjali put in with a smile.

"More than you can imagine" Neela told her with a sigh.

Anjali raised her eyebrows curiously at her as they all entered the house.

* * *

_Hope you liked it!!_

_Like always Please Review!!!_


	20. Chapter 19

_Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in a while but here's Chapter 20 it's one of the one's you've been waiting for. I don't really know if it fits in with everything else but I thought it came out okay. It was pretty much unanimous in what direction everyone wanted this story to go in. Thank you to all the people who suggested ideas. And thank you to YOUPIN for your fantastic idea you may notice I used hints of it. Also thank you to dshortklutz for helping me fit everything together. I hope you like this one!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**__

"No bloody way!" Anjali exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I know." Neela mumbled.

"You're working with Ray Barnett! Are you kidding me?" Anjali asked.

"Does this look like something I would kid about?" Neela replied sarcastically.

Anjali nodded.

"True." she stated.

"So what are you going to do about it?" she asked.

Neela sighed.

"I have no idea, he wants us to remain friends…but seriously I don't even know if that could be humanly possible in our case." she said.

Anjali nodded.

"But don't get me wrong for saying this but I think it is beyond _seriously_ odd that after five years he happens to get a job at the same freaking hospital as you." Anjali pointed out.

Neela raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think it's weird…it's just a coincidence..." she replied.

Anjali laughed at her sister.

"_Coincidence_, Neela this is beyond coincidence…this is almost like…" Anjali started.

"No! Don't you dare say it-" Neela interrupted.

"Fate." Anjali finished.

"It is not bloody fate, what is with you and Anna. There is no such thing as fate!" Neela argued.

"Sure there isn't." Anjali told her disbelievingly.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"Argh!" Sara muttered as opened the door to the apartment. She had, had a shitty day and the powerful body odour of the cab driver on her way home had not made her head ache any better.

"Need aspirin." she stated rummaging through the kitchen cabinets. No luck.

"_Damn," _she thought. _"Maybe Ray has some…"_

She quickly headed to their bedroom and to her husband's beside table.

"Bingo!" she whispered as she spotted the bottle. As she was about to close the drawer she spotted a box.

"_What's this?"_ she wondered curiously. Setting the aspirin aside she picked up the box and settled herself onto the bed, smiling at Ray's messy scrawl on it which stated Memories.

As she gazed through the contents of the box, her eyes landed on a stack of photos. She smiled as she rifled through them. Pictures of him and Brett, pictures of him and the band, pictures of him at gigs, pictures of him at County, pictures of him with Neela, pictures of…wait a second, picture of Ray and Neela?!?

Sara's eyes widened as she glanced at the two or three pictures of Ray with Neela. They were not just your "we're mates" kind of pictures, they were "we're in a relationship" kind of pictures. One stood out from all the rest. Ray with his arms wrapped affectionately around her and her kissing him on the lips. Smack dab on the lips!

"What the hell!" Sara muttered.

"Ray Barnett, you've got some explaining to do." she exclaimed angrily.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"Sara, I'm home." Ray called as he entered the apartment.

"In here." came her rather cold response.

Ray frowned as he made his way to their bedroom to where Sara was sitting on the bed with photos spread out around her, his photos to be exact…_oh shit._

"Sara look…" he began.

"What the hell is this?" she exclaimed angrily.

"It's my memory box…" he said weakly.

"I know damn well it's your memory box but the part I don't understand is this!" she snapped holding up a picture of him and Neela.

"Don't try and talk you way out of this Ray, just tell me the truth." she yelled.

Ray sighed. It was over. He had to tell her.

"Do you know how I said Neela and I used to work together…well it was more than that…" he began.

Sara snorted.

"Well I can see that!" she retorted.

"Neela and I…we used to go out…" he stated.

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place!" Sara exclaimed furiously.

Ray took a deep breath. He was going to have to tell her everything.

"There's more…" he began.

Sara's eyes widened.

"There's _more_?" she stated loudly.

"We didn't just go out…I-I… proposed to her…" Ray mumbled softly.

Sara took a step back.

"Excuse me?!?" she said, hoping she had heard wrong.

"I-I proposed to her…" Ray repeated a bit louder.

"Oh god…" Sara whispered. It all fit together. Neela's awkwardness, Ray's awkwardness, the tension with Ray whenever Neela was brought up. It all made sense to her now.

"Sara…" Ray started taking a step towards her.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Please let me…" he started.

Sara glared at him. Her eyes full of hurt and anger. There was one more thing she needed to know.

"What happened? Why didn't you marry her?" she whispered.

Ray sighed..

"She left me…" he mumbled sadly.

"_She_ left _you_…oh god Ray…you're still in love with her aren't you?" Sara exclaimed.

"What no! Of course not Sara, I love you. Neela was a thing in the past." Ray protested.

"Well if she was a thing in the past, why didn't you tell me about her? If you were over her you could have told me. Why Ray? Why?" Sara shouted through sobs.

"I just wanted to forget about her okay, I just wanted to start again Sara. I do love you, I'm over Neela…trust me I'm over her…" he whispered taking a step towards her to wrap his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I'm sorry, I love you babe…only you…" he whispered softly to her.

He felt her sobs begin to slow down as she pulled away from him.

"No Ray you don't love me, I've seen the way you look at her Ray, you're still in love with her…" she began.

"Sara I'm not…" Ray protested.

"Don't try denying it Ray, look me in the eye and tell me right now that you're not in love with her." Sara whispered.

"I'm not in love with her." Ray said softly.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that Ray." Sara replied.

Ray glanced slowly up at her but he couldn't find the words.

Sara let out a pained chuckle.

"That's what I thought." She replied softly before heading to her closet.

"Sara- what are you doing?" he asked.

She turned back to him.

"I'm going home Ray, you and I both know this is over." she told him.

Ray felt his shoulders slump helplessly.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

She looked up at him and shook her head.

"No. I'm sorry I didn't notice it before. You were never in love with me, you were in love with the idea of being with me and forgetting about her." she replied softly.

"Sara that's not true…" he whispered.

"Yes it is. I should be furious at you right now but in all honesty I'm not, I think it's because I always had a gut feeling that we would never last…" Sara replied.

"Sara…"

"Good bye Ray."

* * *

_Sara and Ray are over and Sara wasn't that much of a bitch with it either was she. I hope you thought this came out okay, please review and tell me if you liked it or not!!_


End file.
